


And a Splash of Black

by violinzfa



Series: Trans! Bruce Wayne AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Martha and Thomas Wayne come back in the last 3, Mild Language, Multi, No Beta, Read at Your Own Risk, References to Young Justice (cartoon), Slurs, Tags Are Hard, The last chaper is a mess, Time Travel, Transphobia, We Die Like Men, trans!bruce wayne, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinzfa/pseuds/violinzfa
Summary: Bruce Wayne wasn't always known as Bruce. Or even as a man for that matter.Basically Trans!Bruce and his experiences with coming out to the Justice League the batboys, Alfred and his parents. Not necessarily in that order.Non-linear timeline!*Edit* So I had originally planned to have 5 chapters but I have decided to split the last chapter in two for my sanity and so it's not so rushed. Enjoy another extra chapter!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne (mentioned), Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne (mentioned)
Series: Trans! Bruce Wayne AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876204
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249





	1. Within Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 09/03/2020:  
> Here is the first chapter read by me with no practice [here](https://www.smule.com/song/freestyle-express-yourself-karaoke-lyrics/3402003_3402003/arrangement)

Martha Wayne was not a delicate woman. She was strong, wise and loving. In love there is strength. Strength that was supplied eagerly by her little girl.

Dahlia Wayne was anything but delicate, but she was very intelligent. Her mother wanted a little girl, so Dahlia played her part perfectly. She played with her dolls and dressed up in pretty dresses. It was what her mother wanted. Dahlia only ever wanted to make her mother happy. 

Martha was indeed a strong woman and did not particularly care for gender roles. She let her daughter climb trees and roll in the mud. She let her daughter watch cartoons like Grey Ghost; however, the rest of their world did not care for strong women. The upper class did not care for women. Certainly not the media. Martha did all she could to show her daughter how a lady should act in the eyes of the public.

Thomas Wayne was a man from tradition, but tradition was meant to be broken. He was raised to see women as weak and as trophies. He did not believe is such utter crap. He married a strong woman and raised a strong little girl. He would do most anything to make them happy. 

"Can I take fencing lessons father?" Dahlia asked one day. 

"Of course my dear," Thomas smiled softly. "We will find an instructor as soon as we come back home from the cinema."

"Thomas, dear. Have you seen my jade necklace?" Martha called from upstairs.

"Have you looked in the bin by the closet door?" Thomas shouted back.

"Yes, but it wasn't there. Never mind. I'll just wear a different one." Martha finally came down the stairs with her lavender dress and *everyday pearls. Her real pearls were only for galas and other official events. 

"Alfred, could you pull the car to the front?" Martha said while checking her purse.

"Of course Madam," Alfred fetches the keys and heads to the garage. 

"Everyone ready then?" Thomas looks to Martha and Dahlia. They both nod. The family exit the manor and make their way to the cinema.

After the film Thomas insists they take a shortcut.

"Dear, it is just as fast to walk down the street," Martha nearly sighed.

"Trust me, this is a much faster route!" Thomas assured.

"Can I be like Zorro when I grow up mother?" Dahlia asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course dear, but remember-" Martha started.

"-of what is expected of me as a lady. I know," Dahlia didn't know why the idea made her so uncomfortable.

As they walked down Park Row, a figure came out of the shadows.

"Wallet! Now!" The man shouted. He had a gun. Dahlia froze.

"Pearls too or the little girlie gets it!" he said and pointed the gun at Dahlia.

"Now, now sir. Lets not get too hasty," Thomas moved in front of Dahlia.

The man panicked and shot Thomas. 

Right in the heart.

Thomas fell the ground and Martha was in the process of removing her pearls when the man shot her too. The force of the shot and her own shock helped her hand break the string that held the necklace together and down rained little white orbs to the grimy alley. 

Stunned, the man took what he could and ran.

Dahlia was left alone, surrounded by the smell of gunpowder and filth. The pooling blood stained her white dress.

~~~~~

Dahlia continued to go through the motions. She wore her best dresses. She went to school as if everything was fine. Her mother raised a strong lady. 

She didn't truly process until months afterward. That morning a blood chilling scream could be heard throughout the manor. Alfred knew it was only a matter of time. The screams soon faded into ugly sobs as he reached the young lady's room. He opened the door slowly and found Dahlia in the closet, ripping her dresses from their hangers. 

"Mistress, whatever is the matter?" Alfred cautiously made his way toward the raging child.

"I can't wear them. They're all stained," there was an implied 'with their blood.'

By the next day, her dresses were replaced with trousers.

~~~~~

Something was still wrong and Dahlia could feel it. The anniversary of her parent's murder had passed a few days ago but something else was bothering her. Perhaps she would be dishonoring her mother if she did this. How she did love it when her mother was happy. Dahlia sought out Alfred in the library. 

"Alfred," Dahlia said in a small voice. Alfred paused his dusting and faced her. Dahlia shifted her weight and after a few second impulsively said it.

"May I get a haircut? I want it short like Lily's mother," Dahlia nearly spoke too quickly. Lily's mother had a bold pixie cut that made her stand out in the crowds.

"If that is what will make you happy mistress Dahlia," Alfred smiled and resumed his work. 

~~~~~

"Your such a dyke!" the boy kicked at her.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who _thinks_ she can be a man," his accomplice spat at her.

They both laughed and kicked her a few more times before leaving her on the ground. 

"Look at the little tomboy girlie!" a different group of boys walked up to Dahlia.

"Let's give it to her. _The little girlie's gonna get it_!" _Little girlie. Two gunshots. Raining white._

Dahlia passed out.

~~~~~

"Alfred. Would it be okay of I said I didn't feel like a girl?" Dahlia said as Alfred served dinner.

"I will support you and whatever you need to make you happy," he smiled as usual, omitting the gendered title.

~~~~~

"I'm heading off to travel the world. I don't know when I'll be back Alfred."

"Of course Master Bruce. The manor will be ready for when you return." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Real pearl necklaces have knots in between each pearl so the iconic pearl spill would be impossible
> 
> Next chapter: Introducing the boys


	2. After Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes out to the Batboys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 09/03/2020:  
> Unrehearsed recording of this chapter [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch2-pt1/95660734_3720085490) and [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch2-pt2/95660734_3720088351)

_Ring around the rosie_

Richard Grayson was always well loved by his parents.

_A pocket full of posies_

However, love can be cruel and those who are without her wound her children.

_Ashes_

Mary and John Grayson were very loving parents to their sweet Dickie. Their little robin. 

_Ashes_

They were violently ripped away from him. 

_They all fall_ **_down_ **

~~~~~

Bruce saw so much of himself in the kid. Love and happiness turned to tragedy. He knew it would be difficult to save him. The social workers turned him down multiple times for their bigotry.

"Mr. Wayne? All the kids are callin' you a 'tranny.' What does that mean?" Dick asked him. Bruce was familiar with such remarks but he payed them no mind. Perhaps before his training he would have been offended by such crude slurs but the bat fears nothing. The bat instills fear in others.

Bruce decided to go for the most gentle but direct route.

"That is a very offensive term for someone like myself," he began. "The proper term is transgender. Biologically I am female, but I identify as a male--no I am a man. As simple as that," I finished.

"Mama always said a person could be what ever they wanted as long as they truly believed they could be. Uncle Billy sometimes says he's a mermaid. He can hold his breath for a reeeeaaaallly long time!" Dick replied.

All was well.

~~~~~

It caught him off guard at first. 

A child was trying to take the tires off of his car. The Batmobile as Dick dubbed it. The boy didn't even hear him as he walked closer.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Bruce asked from a step behind the boy. The kid nearly leaped two feet in the air with how violently he flinched. 

"And what is it to ya?" the kid sneered.

"Where are your parents?" Bruce asked gruffly.

"I'm all I need."

Bruce paused.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take you to someone who can take care of you." 

And soon enough, Bruce adopted Jason Todd.

~~~~~

It wasn't often that Jason had to go to galas. He would mind himself and make sure he could at least see Bruce, even if he did have at least one person on each arm. 'Brucie' would finish out the event and carefully slip away off home with Jason.

As soon as they were back in the manor, Jason put on the news to follow up with news reports.

"--and as we know, Bruce Wayne is Gotham's so called prince. Bruce Wayne himself is an icon in the LGBT+ community and has donated to many pro-LGBT+ organizations in support of LGBT+ healthcare and education. I think the school curriculum has now changed to accommodate and provide some much needed knowledge about such issues in today's world. Back to you Vickie," the news anchor shifted to Vickie Vale.

"I've been meaning to tell you chum," a low baritone comes from behind Jason. He cranes his head, following with his eyes as Bruce sits down beside him.

"I am a man no matter what anyone else says," he says as eloquently as possible. Jason is a smart boy and understands immediately.

"Ya know, my mom's nicest coke dealer's wife was trans too. Mom like that dealer since she was an independent black woman who, quite literally, don't need no man," Jason declared.

Then suddenly, Jason was ripped away from Bruce. Damn crowbar. Damn clown.

~~~~~

Tim Drake was there the night the Graysons fell. He figured out who the Batman and Robin were from the maneuver only the Graysons had been able to do. The quadruple somersault. From that, Tim was able to discern both of their true identities as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. The death and Jason Todd and disappearance of Robin further solidified his theory. 

The Batman was breaking down. Criminals beaten with a sliver of life. People living in fear. Tom knew that the Batman needed a Robin and he would be the one to do it. 

His parents were away per usual so Tim easily left Drake manor and with his camera strap around his neck, he made his way to his neighbor.

"I've come to talk to Mr. Wayne about his nightly activities," Tim told Alfred when the butler opened the door. Alfred gave a tired sigh and let him in, leading him to a sitting room.

Bruce is met with a child in his sitting room, drinking tea and eating cookies. Tim looked up from his cup after taking a particularly long sip and saw him. 

"Mr. Wayne, my name is Timothy Drake. I live just down the road," Tim said as he put his cup down on the coffee table. Bruce walked over and sat in the chair opposite to Tim. There were a few seconds of silence.

"I know you are Batman," Tim said suddenly.

Bruce knew by the boy's tone that nothing he could say could convince him otherwise. He had no choice but to make him Robin.

~~~~~

"My parents use particularly colorful words when they talk about you, Bruce," Tim said one day. He had already been Robin for a year, so he felt more comfortable talking to Bruce about more personal matters.

"Oh? How do they describe me?" Bruce was mildly curious.

"They refer to you with feminine pronouns and by your dead-name sometimes. Father calls you a 'tranny' half the time," Tim explained.

"And how do you describe me?"

"I know you're a man. I've known you were a man even though you never formally came out to me. You will always be a man, no matter what anyone else says," Tim held his head up with confidence. Bruce smiled and hugged the boy who would soon become his third son.

~~~~~

When Damian Al Ghul-Wayne first met his father, he only knew what Talia, his mother, had told him. That was not much in all fairness. She loved to allude rather than tell. She brought him to his father in hopes on making him the ultimate warrior.

"I thought you'd be taller," was the first thing Damian said to Bruce. Bruce ignored the dysphoria that wormed through his chest. He had taken T as soon as he could and he had grown to an exceptional 6'2 but there was only so much hormone therapy could do for his soft 'pretty boy' face. Talia then chose to disappear.

"Get in the car," Bruce grunted, still a tad bit upset from his son's earlier remark.

"Can I drive?" his son asked.

"No."

"But I know how."

"No!"

Damian mumbled angrily at himself as he got into the passenger seat.

It was time for a new generation of Robin.

~~~~~

"Does he even know, Bruce?!" Damian heard a booming voice from deep in the cave as he descended the stairs. 

"It shouldn't even be an issue," his father responded.

"What do I not know?" Damian asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not important right now, Clark," Bruce tried to reason with the other League member.

"No, it is quite important, and it should be more important to you. He's been living under your roof for years. He should have every right to know," Clark calmly scolded.

"Am I to have another sibling?" Damian guessed. "That _is_ what you two are arguing about, is it not? Kyle is pregnant." 

Bruce's face turned from neutral to intrigued.

"See! This is exactly what I was talking about," Clark threw his hands up in the air. Damian was confused by his reaction dramatic. What that not what they meant?

"Damian, how much do you know about me?" Bruce cocked his head to the side.

"I know that you are my father. Mother ingrained that in my head as soon as I was out of the artificial womb," he responded. Bruce felt himself getting heavier. He let out a soft sigh and motioned for Damian to sit next to him at the meeting table.

"Yes I am your father, but Talia and I are oppositely-biologically compatible. *She was designated male at birth whereas I was designated female at birth," Bruce explained. Damian's eyes grew wide. He then looked to Clark and the state of both men's dress. With a swift movement, Damian was on Clark's back with a kryptonite laced blade to his throat.

He would protect his father's body with his entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I needed to find a way for Damian to me male since DFAB individuals only have x chromosomes and I'd rather not have Ra's be the father/doner dad. I also wanna keep the facts straight in my head so no voodoo science to make him a boy from two DFAB parents.
> 
> Next: The Justice League


	3. Not so Heroic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident leads Bruce to come out to the Justice League.
> 
> Update 09/03/2020:  
> Unrehearsed recording by me [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch3/95660734_3720093394)

It wasn't necessarily important at the time. He didn't really feel the need to tell them when he had already included it in his file. It's not important until there's a bullet right in his lower abdomen and they rush him to med-bay as soon as the fight is over. The bullet itself had thankfully gone straight through, but that also meant Bruce had been casually bleeding out in the middle of the battle.

Clark was flying around to assess everyone's injuries before stopping by Bruce, who was wearing a lead lined suit to ensure his privacy. Bruce begrudgingly removed the armor of the suit and waited for the verdict. Superman's expression slowly grew very confused. He left to grab a portable MRI and returned in a few seconds. 

"Is there a problem Clark?" Bruce asked, a bit annoyed as to why it was taking so long to simply stitch him up and be on his way. He would do it himself but he broke a few fingers on both hands, so his stitching would be horrible and would probably break as soon as he breathed. 

"I'm just checking something. I thought I saw something weird," Clark elaborated before examining Bruce once again. 

"And what exactly is so weird?" Bruce asked almost sarcastically.

"There seems to be a mass in your groin that is not common in the male anatomy," Clark stated, still analyzing the machinery. Bruce's boredom turned to bewilderment for a split second and finally to annoyance. Of course no one has read the file, he thought. 

"That's because I am not biologically male," Bruce replied evenly but growling internally.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' Clark." Bruce sighed and looked up to the ceiling of the medical wing, then sighed again and looked back to Clark. 

"Well I'll get you stitched up then I suppose," Clark finally broke the silence.

"Hurry up," Bruce nearly snapped. Clark just chucked at that and quickly finished stitching both sides of the wound and helped put a few finger splints on the injured man.

~~~~~

"It has come to my attention that many of you don't read the files I put out as per mandatory training," Bruce began the meeting he arranged a week after the med-bay incident. He took deep breath to calm his nerves. This should be easy. He's the goddamn Batman, for God's sake! He had no problems telling Dick so why did this feel so difficult? Well, he supposed revealing his secret identity was also in the ballpark seeing as he's revealing things about himself. 

"But first, before I talk about that," Bruce removed his cowl, "my name is Bruce Wayne. Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

There was a beat than there was chaos.

"Wait, what!" Barry wheezed.

"Oh my God," Hal looked dumbfounded and Oliver was just as stunned.

"Ooooohhhh. That makes more sense," Clark said at the same time.

"Am I supposed to be suprised?" Diana leaned over to J'onn, who just shrugged.

Arthur looked like he was going to say something but clamped his mouth shut. 

"Why tell us now?" Hal said slowly, still trying to process.

"As a precursor to what I'm about to say," Bruce started, "I have compiled files on all League personnel regarding medical needs and those were included in everyone's mandatory as per our new policy as of last year. Within those files is a detail that some of you may now be connecting the dots to," Bruce alluded to. Barry, Clark and Oliver all seemed to understand. The others waited for the rest of the explanation.

"For those of you who haven't, I am a transgender male. What that means is that biologically I am female; however, I identify as a male. I am a man and I would appreciate if all of you would treat me as such," Bruce finished. 

"Well I'm glad it's just that and you don't have cancer, 'cause that would be a totally different story," Hal tried to lighten the mood.

"On the same note, I would also like to come out as trans. Pronouns he/him," Barry smiled at Bruce. 

"Dude, the build up for that was so bad you could have just sent us an email," Oliver said. Diana smacked him across the head.

"You should know better than to sabotage your relationship with a fellow comrade. That could be the difference between life or death in combat," She warned.

"Bruce, are you good there?" Clark looked up to Bruce, who was watching the new chaos unfurl. That seemed to snap him out of it. Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The next moment tears were streaming down his face. Bruce didn't sob or even move for that matter. He just stood there like it was raining on a statue.

Clark stood up and slowly walked over to Bruce cautiously before wrapping his arms around the crying man. Bruce stiffened for a moment but then leaned into the gesture. Everyone joined in the hug, everyone falling over from the uncoordinated hugging coming from all sides.

"Thanks, everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Martha and Thomas Wayne.


	4. Magic Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's OK until the end.
> 
> I'm so sorry (but I promise it gets better in the second part).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 09/03/2020:  
> Unrehearsed recording by me [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch4/95660734_3720106312)

The first thing Martha notices is that she's on the ground by the family grave, her name on one of the stones. Right next to her is her husband Thomas with a similar headstone. Then they hear something fall with a soft thud on the grass behind them. Both Waynes turn around to a man who vaguely resembles Thomas. Bruce frowns with furrowed eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Bruce says slowly, analyzing them with calculated precision.

"My name is Martha Wayne and this is my husband Thomas," Martha says, motioning to the man next to her. They stand up to meet Bruce's eyes. 

"It seems we have stumbled upon some horrid practical joke good sir. We should be on our way to the manor. Our daughter is no doubt very worried about our whereabouts," Thomas says, trying to escape the increasingly awkward situation. Bruce feels a slight pang in his chest.

"Those headstones are no joke. I assure you. It is currently the year 2020. Martha and Thomas Wayne have not been alive for over 30 years," Bruce carefully explains to his parents. Ah time travel. How it makes life so much more difficult; however, it could also be dimensional travel, in which case should be easier to manage. In any event, Bruce makes a mental note to call Barry and Zatanna. He made the mistake of calling Constantine when Dick got de-aged a year ago and that was not an easy month. So many reinforcements where put on the chandeliers...

Martha brings a hand up to her open mouth as she lets out a muted cry. Thomas' eyes simply widen at Bruce's words.

"If that is true, who are you then?" Thomas asks, voice wavering. Bruce was planning to avoid this until it was absolutely necessary to tell them. Sighing, he mentally says fuck it and tells them.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, but you may know me as Dahlia Wayne," Bruce says with a frown at the end. Martha's hand drops to show her frozen features and Thomas is in a similar state. 

"Come with me. I'll ask Alfred to put on some tea," Bruce says, effectively snapping the other two out of their shock at the mention of a familiar name. As they walk, Bruce remembers one vital detail. The whole family was home at the manor for once. Well crap, Bruce thinks. He whips out his phone to text Alfred that he's bringing some impromptu guests in hopes that that'll calm down whatever storm is tearing up the manor.

Alfred opens the door and nearly stumbles with shock. Martha and Thomas know Bruce's word to be true now that they've seen how their butler has aged. 

"Master Thomas and Madam Martha, there is tea at the dining table," Alfred manages to keep his voice even, swinging open the door to let the family in.

"-shut up Jason! Everyone knows that ice cream is delicious with crinkle cut fries!" Dick yells from the couch. 

"No. Just because you like giving yourself diabetes, doesn't mean that everyone else is stupid enough to follow suit," Jason points at Dick aggressively.

"I kinda agree with Dick on this one," Tim says from the floor beside the couch, furiously typing away at something that looks vaguely important. Or perhaps it's just another side project for prank week...

Jason quickly turns, yelling, "Fuck you replacement! You're supposed to be on my side!" at poor Tim, who falls asleep before Jason finishes. Bruce kneads the bridge of his nose with his right hand, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket.

"I don't mind it," Duke says in a small voice. Jason just makes an indignant squawk and dramatically places his hand on his forehead, leaning back on the back of the couch, the bending backward with a loud sigh.

"Betrayed by my own family!" Jason at this point it inches away from falling onto the couch.

"Enough!" Bruce yells at them, waking up Tim, "We have guests. Where are the girls and Damian?" 

"Well, Damian is out walking Titus and I think the girls are in the sitting room painting each other's nails," Duke says. At least someone is responsible around here. Then Bruce remembers that his parent's were literally right behind him when the whole incident went down. Bruce turned around to see his parent's amusement with this seemingly bizarre alternate world they've stumbled upon.

Bruce cleared his throat, "my apologies. This are my sons Dick, Jason, Tim, and Duke," Bruce motions to each of them. "Boys, these are my parents, Martha and Thomas," he says, waving his hand behind him.

"Oh, it's gonna be one of those days," Duke sighs, still getting used to the Bat's shenanigans. It's tough being the normal child, but hey; someone's gotta do it, right?

"Father, what is all the fuss about--oh," Damian walks in with Titus, about to take off the leash when he looks at the scene before him. "Hello grandmother, grandfather," he nods at each of them, then resumes dismantling the leash, and hangs it on the wall hook.

Martha claps her hands together, "my goodness Dahlia, what a big family you have!" Bruce nearly jolts.

Thomas puts a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile, "you should really dress more appropriately though, there is unfortunately a certain image the world wants us to conform to." 

That does it.

Bruce suddenly disappears from the room leaving the boys and senior Waynes.

~~~~~

Bruce finds himself in the cave on his way to the zeta tube. He needs space to sort this out so he goes to the farthest place he can think of: the Watchtower in literal space. He barely gives himself enough time to get on he suit before going through.

"Batman - 01," a female voice calls out from the speaker. Bruce is already in the observation room when the message ends. Bruce drops himself on one of the chair by the windows and jumps when he hears his name.

"Bruce?" Clark asks in confusion. "Isn't today family dinner night?" Bruce doesn't say anything. He just keeps staring into the nothingness of space, occasionally glancing back to earth. Well that's not good, Clark thinks. He takes soft strides until hes at Bruce's side.

"I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder, okay?" Clark's voice is so soft it could have been a whisper. He puts his arm across the other man's shoulders, laying his hand on Bruce's farther shoulder. Bruce stiffens slightly before leaning toward the touch. Clark uses his cape to pull a chair over so he can sit. As soon as he sits, Bruce curls toward him.

Everything stills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of this: Zatanna needs a spa week after this mess


	5. Where in the World is Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda afraid of long term commitment so I wanted to have this tangent be 2 chapters at most. Actually, this whole thing was just supposed to be a collection of drabbles but with public regulations and such I've felt so much less stress. Honestly, the last thing I wrote took the entirety of highschool to finish, and was terrible. I wanted to make something better than anything else I've written and still keep within my comfort zone. This is my first thing on AO3 so I wanna make it count. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 09/03/2020:  
> Unrehearsed recording by me [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch5/95660734_3720114752)

The manor was silent. The boys stared in disbelief at one another. Did their grandparents just say what they think they said? And Bruce reacted so strongly to that? 

If it was enough to trigger Bruce then... "fuck," Jason drew out in a whisper, snapping Damian out of his stupor.

"I do not care if we are blood. I will end anyone who dares to challenge Father's honor," he gritted his teeth. Martha frowned at the sudden display of aggression. 

"I don't see the problem. I know Dahlia is a bit of a tomboy, but that is quite alright. She can dress hobwever she likes at home, but unfortunately as a member of the upper class there is a certain standard we must uphold. It upsets me that she turned out this way. I mean look at her hair and her stature! Martha, imagine what the tabloids have done to our poor girl over these years," Thomas looks to Martha with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Oh god, you don't even realize it do you," Dick said, his eyes wide. He knew Bruce was dense but damn that must have been genetic. "Mr. and Mrs. Wayne--"

"Oh please dear, you may call us Thomas and Martha," Martha cut him off.

"Right... Thomas and Martha," said Dick. The names felt wrong on his tongue. "Are you familiar with the concept of transgender individuals?"

"Actually, that word was invented in 1971 and added to the dictionary in the 90s so probably not, Dick," piped Tim, waking up from another 5 minute power nap. "The terms they are more familiar to are probably transsexual or even transvestite."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we're following your train of thought," Thomas said, clearly confused. 

"I'll just say it plainly," Tim shut his laptop and got up from the floor to face his adoptive grandparents. "A transgender individual identifies with a different sex than what they are assigned at birth."

"So what Tim is saying is: Bruce isn't Dahlia, nor has he ever been Dahlia. He is a proud man who has spent his life to honor of your memory," Dick pointed his finger a little too aggressively at the senior Waynes, "and continues to improve the lives of everyone in this city so that no one would have to go through a tragedy like that, ever." The mood in the room seemed to get impossibly heavier.

~~~~~

Bruce didn't know how long he spaces out. When he felt sufficiently numb again, he pulled away from Clark's hold.

"I need to speak to Zatanna. Something urgent has come up in Gotham," he told Clark as he attempted to leave without explaining anything. As soon as he got to the door, Clark was in the way.

"What the hell, Clark. Get out of the way," Bruce's hands balled up into fists, ready to force the other man out of the doorway.

"You need to talk to someone about whatever that was," said Clark sternly.

Bruce softened, "not now." Then he thought for a moment, "How about this: I'll sit down with you after I take care of the problem at home. Right now I need to find Zatanna."

Clark's face grew more confused, "wait, what's going on at the manor?" Bruce used Clark's confusion to move him out of the way and started scanning the Watchtower for Zatanna.

~~~~~

"Hey Dick, do you still have some if that dark red nail polish or did you use that all up?" asked Steph from the hallway. Cass was trailing behind her, along with Babs.

Silence.

Steph frowned at the lack of a response. She and the others were not prepared for the situation that greeted them in the living room. Apparently Bruce's dead parents were not currently dead.

"What's going on, guys?" Babs asked as if the supposedly dead people weren't in the room.

"I need some tea. Excuse me," Martha said, and left the room to go find Alfred. Thomas made a pitched choking sound and quickly followed her.

"Huh. OK then. So again: what's up guys?" Babs repeated. The boys looked at one another in hoped that one would speak up. Jason decided to bite the bullet.

"Bruce's parents are transphobic as hell," he summed up. Cass popped her knuckles and then her neck. Everyone else started to sweat a little. Damian tried to hide it by shifting his collar to wipe the perspiration off his neck, and Tim hid his face in a coffee mug, the unholy concoction* inside already cold. Jason put a dand on his neck just before he broke the news so he was safe-ish, but Duck and Dick were frozen, almost shaking in fear. They all mentally chanted a weird mix of 'oh fuck' and 'god save us.'

"Miss Cassandra, would you care for some cookies?" Alfred saved them all from certain death. Cass' eyes lit up and brought her fingers to her chin, hand flat and palm facing her, before extending her elbow, signing her thanks before taking a delicious cookie.

"Thanks for the tea, Alfred," called Thomas from the sitting room. Cass craned her head nearly 180° to follow the sound to it's origin. Alfred put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. It wasn't that they didn't deserve something, but the Waynes also deserved a chance to make amends.

"I'm going to prepare dinner then. Seafood Alfredo with garlic butter toast," Alfred said as he left for the kitchen.

Jason followed him, "I'm gonna make dessert." He figured it'd be better to vent with baking rather than bullets, (even if he kinda wanted to).

~~~~~

  
It had been an hour since Bruce began his search. He sent Zatanna a message half an hour ago but she still hadn't responded, so now he was searching the entire tower.

After another half hour his communicator beeped as he was pouring a cup of coffee and he jolted, nearly poured coffee all over his gauntlet.

"You good Spooky?" Hal asked from behind him.

"Fine," Bruce replied, and finished pouring his coffee before he wore it.

"Hey, isn't it your day off today?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Did you need something?"

"Eh, not really. I guess I'll leave you to it then," Hal turned around.

"Do you know where Zatanna is? I've been trying to reach her," Bruce said at the last second.

Hal turned back to face Bruce, putting a curled finger on his chin. "I think she's with Catwoman at the Hunters Game. It's a little tavern in West Virginia."

~~~~~

"-and then Dick comes up with Jason and Tim. Poor Tim's trying to tell them the plan but that sleep deprived boy fumbles the words. He goes, 'I was shocked he could even afford one.' And Jason," Selina paused to giggle, "Jason doesn't miss a beat and says, 'hi yes Mr. Drug Dealer, I'd like to purchase one crack cocaine.' Dick asks, 'debit or credit?' And Damian, out of nowhere pops out of a bush or something and answers, 'actually I have a gift card!" Both Selina and Zatanna laughed uncontrollably, to the point where both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Man those boys are something else, " Zatanna wiped away her tears and reached for her drink, taking a sip and then sighed.

"Zatanna, a word please," a deep voice said from behind her. The two ladies turned on their stools, facing Bruce.

"And what do we owe the pleasure?" Selina purred. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a shakey sigh. Selina frowned and motioned to the last stool at the table for him to sit. Bruce rested his elbows on the table and Zatanna pushed a spare glass of water to him. Bruce grabbed the glass and took a few small sips to calm himself. He'd been agonizing over his situation for nearly two hours now and frankly, it wasn't getting any better.

"I need your help with a…magic problem," he said softly.

Magic and the emotionally constipated Batman?

Zatanna definitely wasn't getting payed enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Black tea with coffee and copious amounts of sugar. Black tea can actually have more caffeine that the average cup of coffee. Tim canonically likes tea more than coffee, but I thought I'd add my own spin by combining canon with fanon.
> 
> The chapter name is a spoof of Carmen Sandiego. It was either this or Waldo, but this is probably more distinguishable.
> 
> Next up: Say your goodbyes everyone cuz the dead parents are gonna be sent back


	6. Goodbye again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the "good ending" go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856005/chapters/64308550).
> 
> Otherwise, welcome to angst cuz it's not gonna get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wild one not gonna lie. Strap in and get ready. I am so sorry.
> 
> Update 09/03/2020:  
> Unrehearsed recording by me [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch6-pt1-intro/95660734_3720122970) and [here](https://www.smule.com/recording/aasob-ch6-pt2-bad-end/95660734_3720130352)

Zatanna knew two things at this point.

1: This must be deep shit if Bruce is showing feelings.

2: He's making this her problem too now so she's in deeper shit.

Zatanna downed the rest of her drink then stood up from the stool.

"Well, let's get this over with," she sighed, and Bruce led the women to a nearby zeta tube. Once they were back in Gotham he took them to one of his more inconspicuous cars than Alfred left parked in an alley and drove them to the manor. 

"So what the problem?" Zatanna asked gently. His lips thinned, but other than that, his expression stayed relatively the same. 

"Time travel," Bruce kept it short. Straight to the facts. That was a start but Zatanna was gonna need a bit more than that. Oh well. She'll just have to be ready for the worst. 

The group spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

~~~~~

"Food's ready losers," said Jason as he walked back into the living room. The separation of Bruce's parents and Bruce's kids truly was the best decision Alfred could make. There were only so many options when both Thomas and Martha have been dead for decades, and if he were to send the children out, family dinner night would most certainly have been spoiled. Martha and Thomas were ushered to the library, having eaten earlier, and now it was the kids' turn to eat. 

"Master Jason," Alfred said in a disapproving tone, glaring slightly.

"Uuuuhhh, sorry Alfie," Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes. Everyone else kept their mouths shut. Soon enough, everyone was seated and eating.

"So what's the plan guys?" asked Steph as Jason passed the toast to Duke. Duke fumbled the slice he was trying to grab and it fell onto his lap, garlic butteriness getting all over his shorts. He simply sighed and put the bread on his plate.

Damian pulled out a knife out from under the table and Jason simultaneously pulled out a pistol.

"One that _doesn't_ involve killing or maiming them," Dick added with a raised eyebrow. Both Damian and Jason put their weapons away slowly.

"Well it's not like there's much we _could_ do. They're legally dead," Tim shrugged, "but we could resort to psychological torture. Bruce's parenting sure did prepared us for that."

"Amen," Jason nodded. 

"I'm not even gonna ask..." Duke was a little scared but this was probably normal for this family.

There was a faint sound of the front door opening and a few people coming in, then there was a sharp crack of the door being slammed. Hopefully the hinges were still intact; Alfred wasn't about to get another door for the third time in only a couple months.

"That's no excuse! they're your _parents_ Bruce!" shouted Selina, her voice echoing through the halls. 

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!" Bruce shouted back.

"Let's stop and take a deep breath, yeah?" Zatanna interrupted then continued, "Bruce, where are your parents?"

"Alfred sent them to the library," Bruce replied. Then there were a series of footsteps as they probably went to the library.

"OK guys, change of plans," Steph said, dabbing the Alfredo off her lips. She set down her napkin and faced the rest of them seriously, "operation TPBG is a go: Transphobic Parents Be Gone."

~~~~~

"Mother, Father, this is Zatanna. She will be returning you back to your time," said Bruce, stepping into the library. "Zatanna, my parents."

Selina had a scowl but kept her eyes away, "I'm gonna see what the kids are up to." Then she was gone.

"Dahlia, dear! Thomas and I were just talking about how those sapphire earrings would go lovely with your eyes," Martha clapped her hands together. Bruce had just about had it. One more time, he thought. 

"Don't forget that red dress, the one with the black belt and chiffon off-shoulder straps," Thomas added. 

Fine.

He'll play by their rules.

"Excuse me," Bruce turned around.

"Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave me here," Zatanna insisted.

"I'm just gonna change. See you in 20 minutes," Bruce said as he waved to Zatanna before leaving the room.

"Ugh, fine. 20 minutes, but you better be back not a minute later," Zatanna shouted out as he left. 

"So how do you suppose we're getting back to our time?" Martha asked. Zatanna whipped her head around and looked her up and down before sitting down on a nearby chair. 

"I'm gonna warn you just this once; it's gonna get a bit weird but it'll totally be normal so don't freak out, 'k?" Zatanna warned then said the incantation, " **ezylana eht cigam yeht erew tih htiw**!" A light engulfed the Waynes as the spell did its work.

~~~~~

Bruce stared at the bag in his room and dreaded the contents. Just pretend you're going undercover, he thought. The only problem was that his undercover identity would be his dead-name and this was real life. 

"Fuck it," he declared and dolled himself up. 

Natural glam look with striking red lipstick.

[Floral blue retro dress](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g6-M01-27-C9-rBVaSFrdf7GAe3GrAAOdFo4C-S4553.jpg/summer-women-dresses-light-blue-audrey-hepburn.jpg) with appropriate padding and undergarments.

White gloves. 

Last but not least, shoulder length wig, styled like a 60's housewife.

By the end of it Bruce didn't know what to feel, but then it clicked. 

Just do it like before. 

He (she?) straightened his (her?) back and dropped his (her?) shoulders, giving the illusion of a more delicate body type. He (she??) finished off the outfit with white open-toe kitten heel shoes with a strap around the ankle.

Now or never.

~~~~~

"I can definitely say that whoever did this is obviously an amateur," Zatanna announced. 

"So what does that mean for us?" Thomas asked, holding his wife's hand. Bruce's 20 minutes were nearly up and he still wasn't back yet. 

"There's some good news and some bad news," Zatanna began, "good news: it'll fade by midnight. Bad news: well, that's just it I suppose. This is as much as I'll be able to help."

In the distance and growing louder there was a faint...tapping? Maybe it was foot steps? A tall woman turned the corner of the door frame and crossed her arms.

"My parents haven been giving you too much trouble have they Zatanna?" the woman asked. Wait... Zatanna thought for a moment, Bruce?!

"Oh Dahlia, what a lovely dress! It truly makes your eyes stand out," Martha gushed.

"Why don't we show everyone how beautiful you look," Martha tugged at Bruce's arm.

"What a wonderful idea," said Bruce, sounding very natural despite how much it made his skin crawl, er, Dahlia not Bruce. Dah-li-a. Dahlia.

~~~~~

"Everyone ready?" Babs said, pulling up her laptop screen on the TV in the living room. Everyone present nodded. Cass took Damian and Jason out for ice cream so they wouldn't get any ideas, leaving Babs, Dick, Duke, Steph, Tim and Selina to carry out the plan.

"So here's the pla-" Babs started.

"Children," a voice cut her off. They all turned toward the voice and saw a woman who resembled... Oh no...

'She' walked into the room, "where are Damian, Jason and Cass?"

"Bruce? Is that you?" Steph asked, not sure if what she was seeing was real.

"It's Dahlia sweetie," corrected 'Dahlia' with a shake of 'her' head.

"They went to Friendly's," Duke supplied.

"Oh! Well I hope they enjoy themselves I suppose," 'Dahlia' strode over to the sofa and set 'herself' down with her gloved hands resting on her lap. 'Her' parents followed suit and Zatanna, who looked exceptionally weary, as well. She checked her watch. 10:57. Only two more hours of this...this...whatever this is.

"Br--erm, 'Dahlia,' can we talk for a minute?" Selina beckoned with her finger. She led the other to a sitting room nearby.

"Bruce, what the fuck," Selina kept her statement brief.

"Not right now. I have to stay in character. They want Dahlia right now, so here she is," 'Dahlia' explained.

"So this is an excuse for you to jump into the closet at the edge of Niagara falls?"

"I mustn't make them upset. Mother loves it when I wear delicate things, and when she is happy, father is happy."

"This isn't about them Bruce! This is about you, and right now, you need to be you," Selina turned her heel and went back to the living room. 'Dahlia' followed a minutes later after getting 'her' bearings.

~~~~~

"Here's the deal: the spell will wear off at midnight which is in," Zatanna looked at her watch again, "an hour and 45 minutes." Most of the kids looked upset but Dick, well, he had a dark look in his eyes.

"So say what you need to in that time I guess," Zatanna finished off. This was definitely not what she had in mind for girl's night.

Dick stood up quickly and took a deep breath before beginning, "what gives you the right to do this. To your _child_ no less. Don't you see how uncomfortable he is? How disgusted he is with himself in a body that feels inherently wrong? What will it take for you to understand, huh? How would you feel if I called you Mr. Martha and Ms. Thomas? I am so sick of your shit and whatever you think gives you the power to dictate who or what a person is!" His voice rose to the point where he may as well have been screaming at them. "I'm going to find Damian..." Dick mumbled as he darted to the front door.

"Shit," Tim said, nearly dropping his mug of espresso shots with a hint of Earl Grey. The room stayed quiet for a while.

Selina and 'Dahlia' came back one after the other and sat back down. Selina popped out her phone and began typing furiously.

"Dahlia," Thomas spoke up.

"Yes," 'she' responded.

"You'd tell us if there was something important going on with you, right?"

'She' opened 'her' mouth as if to say something, but struggled for a moment then finally said, "of course," and smiled the same smile they'd seen at the Wayne charity galas.

~~~~~

Now it was only half an hour until the spell wore off. The front door opened and closed again, for what must have been the tenth time that day. Cass and the boys sat in the living room with the others.

"Damian! Come here," 'Dahlia' reached out. He glared but then sighed. It was only a matter of time until his grandparents were sent back so he'd humor his 'mother's' whims for now.

"Of course 'mother'," he said as he climbed into 'her' lap. His five foot stature was dwarfed by his 'mother's' six foot two, so he fit like a toddler in 'her' arms. 'Dahlia' wrapped 'her' arms around Damian and brought his head to the crook of 'her' neck as 'she' rested a cheek on his hair. This position was oddly comforting. Grayson would probably like this too. Damian felt himself drift off.

"Oh my god. Did the demon fall asleep?" asked Jason in a hushed tone. 'Dahlia' glared at him, but Jason just rolled his eyes.

"Help me get him to bed Dick," 'Dahlia' whispered. "It's time to say goodbye."

As soon as Damian was tucked in, everyone went back to the family cemetary.

"It was nice seeing you dear," Martha said, holding 'Dahlia's' hands.

"And you too," 'she' nearly strained.

"We love you dear. Goodbye," Thomas finished as he put an arm around his wife. They stepped back and were engulfed in a bright light. Then they were gone.

Bruce promptly leaned against the nearest tree for support at he regurgitated everything in his stomach until there was only bile. Selina held the wig back and rubbed his back.

"Off now," he whined, scratching at his arms.

Selina nodded and led him back into the manor. He mumbled some more.

Zatanna started to leave, "Thank god that's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl my laptop won't connect to the wifi so half of this was typed on my phone.


	7. Author's Note

I realize I should probably have said this earlier, but any new updates regarding this series will be in _Extras from And a Splash of Black_ or in a sequel. That being said I didn't expect this to reach so many people. I used to be on Wattpad but I think we all know how...weird that cite is. Let's just say it's like fanfiction.net if it had a friendly UI, but the algorithm sucks. I posted this story on there at the same time as I posted it here and on Wattpad there were no views at all. Talk about a drop in self esteem, heh. 

Anyways, thank you to all of you who clicked on this and at least skimmed it. Each hit gives me a little more serotonin for the day.

To those of you who haven't already, check out _Extras_ and let me know what you think!


End file.
